


in the easy night

by salient



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salient/pseuds/salient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is never too tired for blowjobs or "yay, we're still alive" sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the easy night

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless pwp.

Stiles finds Derek chugging a bottle of water in the kitchen. Making up for the inhuman amount of blood he’d lost fighting the chimera, Stiles figures.

The adrenaline crash is making Stiles heart race and his limbs feel shaky and he leans his head against Derek’s back and anchors himself with his hands on Derek’s waist.

“’m tired.” He says, yawning into the fabric of Derek’s shirt. It’s gross, splattered with all sorts of unmentionable stuff but somewhere between almost dying again and making it back to the loft he stopped caring.

“Stay here, don’t drive back.” Derek says turning under Stiles’ hands. He pulls him in, rubbing over Stiles’ arms, making the goosebumps disappear.

“Okay. I don’t think I want to move again at all,” Stiles says, “let’s just stay here forever.” he leans his full weight against Derek, pressing his nose into the skin of Derek’s neck and feels Derek’s heartbeat, regular like clockwork. 

“I’m not sleeping in the kitchen.” Derek says, lifting Stiles up. Stiles is awake enough to get his legs around Derek’s hips and cling, but it’s a near thing. Derek doesn’t drop him on the bed like usual, but sits down carefully, settling against the headboard. It’s cozy. Stiles thinks he could go to sleep like this, but his body remembers the usual sequence of events when Derek carries him like this and comes awake. 

Stiles rubs against Derek’s front and angles his head up for a kiss. Derek obliges and Stiles lets himself drift through lazy, open mouthed kisses that could go anywhere or nowhere. He feels Derek’s cock stirring against his front though and puts the tiniest bit of distance between them so he can pull Derek’s shirt off and get a hand on Derek’s zipper. 

Derek helps him get the jeans off of him and then drags Stiles’ off too. Stiles ends up back on top, Derek spread out like the laziest of feasts under him and he decides feasting is exactly what he wants to do. 

Derek’s hands settle in his hair while Stiles licks a slow path down Derek’s chest to his cock. Stiles sticks to slowly sucking on the head, a hand curled loosely around the base. His brain is not quite online enough to coordinate really going down. Derek doesn’t push him, just hums in vague enjoyment and keeps petting at Stiles’ hair. 

Stiles loves giving head, can get off on the slightest friction from the sheets on the bed or his own clothes rubbing against him while he goes down but with sleepiness making everything hazy his own arousal feels less urgent. Like he wouldn’t have to get off, could just keep Derek’s cock in his mouth forever. 

His sloppy mouth and sleep-clumsy fingers aren’t enough to bring Derek closer, his breathing still steady, though he keeps making pleased noises in his throat. 

“C’mon, we both need to sleep.” He murmurs eventually, pulling Stiles up with careful hands. Stiles is rolled on his side and Derek kisses him the way Stiles had blown him. Slow and lazy, barely moving his mouth against Stiles’ while he wraps a hand around both their cocks. 

Derek’s palms are warm and rough against Stiles’ skin and he grips them firmly. Stiles lets himself float on the sensation, concentrating on the warmth and heaviness centering on his cock and comes with a quiet gasp, muffled by Derek’s lips. 

With Stiles’ come easing the way Derek goes faster, stroking himself quickly while Stiles watches with heavy eyes. He comes quickly, wrapping around Stiles like an octopus as soon as he’s wiped his fingers clean on the sheets. 

Derek is rarely clingy in bed and Stiles likes it that way, likes being able to move freely when his mind takes a billion turns before sleep and his body wants to fidget and turn with it. But tonight his mind is already blissfully silent with exhaustion and he burrows closer into Derek’s arms and enjoys falling asleep wrapped up in Derek.


End file.
